


One Morning

by Sinkorosei



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - K/DA (League of Legends), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 09:26:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18617806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinkorosei/pseuds/Sinkorosei
Summary: Evelynn spends the morning with Akali.





	One Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Probably gonna write better and more stories about these two. This was honestly just wishful thinking and a shit post lmaoo

Akali’s breath hitched when she felt the arms from behind wrap her in a warm embrace. Her hands tightly gripped the kitchen counter, eyes staring straight ahead, trying to distract by enjoying the beautiful sunrise and city skyline. She should say trying to _focus_ since the person behind her is the real distraction here. Occasionally, she’d glance at the open laptop in front of her. Rereading the article title, **Evelynn’s ideal type! (Newly updated!)** as many times as she humanely could.

 _It’s gonna take some time getting used to this,_ she squeaked internally. The warmth radiating from behind sighed happily.

“Good morning, Darling,” The rapper nearly shivered at the way Evelynn’s tongue rolled the nickname. A diva being affectionate? Sure, probably behind the scenes, but _the_ diva of KDA? She would call it a legend, but here she is, receiving the rare treatment.

“G-good morning, Eve,” She cleared her throat as she placed a hand over the taller woman’s hand, “did you—sleep well?”

Fingers idly intertwined with hers, the longer and slender thumb rubs her stomach gently.

_Okay, always wear a sports bra to bed from now on._

Voice dripping with weariness chuckles, yet somehow in the most attractive way Akali has ever heard. Evelynn gave a soft kiss on her nape, she hums and it vibrates throughout Akali’s body. The rapper wanted to hide within her hands; she knows her face is steaming at this point.

“Of course, Darling… Anything involving you is always good,” Evelynn’s voice hushes to a whisper, “especially when it’s sleeping.”

She saw the slender fingers find its way on her wireless mouse. A snicker escapes the older woman’s mouth. The heat increased on Akali’s face when Evelynn continues to scroll _slowly_ through the whole article.

“So what is Evelynn’s type?”

A chin lands on Akali’s shoulder. The expectant gaze of Evelynn was grilling her on the spot.

“Someone who is c-cute,” mumbled Akali. Her hand covered her lips, bashfully looking at the marble kitchen counter hoping that Evelynn would take away her golden eyes away from her.

Evelynn smirks, eyes holding a glint of mischievousness within them.

“I’m sorry, can you repeat that?” She was enjoying this far too much, “I barely heard you.”

“Cute!” Akali says a little louder, though still quieter than how she normally talks. Evelynn’s slender fingers grabbed Akali’s chin gently, forcing the younger woman to meet her eyes.

She wordlessly demands through her eyes. The rapper sighed shakily.

“Cute… I said cute…” She pouted.

“Very good,” Evelynn chuckled and pulls her closer, Akali nuzzles her cheek.

“She definitely likes very cute _bottoms_ as well.” She plants a soft kiss on her lips, deepening their embrace as the first ray of sunlight finally hits them. Akali grumbled, she turns around, making sure their embrace doesn’t break during the process.

“What’s that suppose to mean?” The rapper sharply asked, “like my ass or like—“

A blush takes over her face for the umpteenth time this morning.

“Like you know, last night.”

The older woman hummed once more.

“Both.”

Akali rolled her eyes, “Love you too, Eve.”

 

 

Two women watch the whole scene play out from the safety of a wall.

“They are so fucking gay.”

“Tell me about it.”

Kai’sa elbowed Ahri, “When Evelynn said she wanted to film _mostly_ with Akali it really confirmed it for me.”

“Right?! Especially that scene in the subway carts when—“

“Stop talking you two or else your snacks gets it.”

Ahri and Kai’sa stood straight as a pole.

“Yes mam!” They said in unison.


End file.
